Tails' House (Sonic Boom)
Tails' House is a location that appears in the Sonic Boom franchise. It is a wooden hut found in a corner on Seaside Coast and the residence Miles "Tails" Prower. It also serves as Team Sonic's de-facto headquarters. Description Tails' House is a brown and round wooden hut with a two-layer straw roof with a metal cap on top. Around the walls are rectangular windows with blinds and two front doors. Of all Team Sonic's residences, Tails' House is the most well-equipped in terms commodities despite having only one room. It has a small kitchen area with a sink, desk, fridge, dinner table and stools, a living room with a green couch, a modernized coffee table, a fire place and a hanging chair that doubles as Tails' bed, and a bamboo closet (possibly the bathroom) which is separate by a blind. Tails' House features a windmill on the roof and a waterwheel on the side, the latter which is driven by a small creek. The house also has its own water tank, connected to the house by a small pipe. History TV series When Tails was injured during the battle with Burnbot, Sonic took him to his house. Once Tails recovered, he was ready to get back in action until Sonic told him he had fired him as his sidekick, if only to protect him. While Sonic stayed over, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot came to Tails' House, explaining they needed a place to live while they rebuilt Eggman's evil lair. Despite everyone's skepticism, Tails allowed them to stay, though Eggman soon proved to be a challenging roommate. Sonic and Tails almost kicked him out, but Amy convinced them to give Eggman another chance. Eggman then kept the duo awake all night in Tails' House with activities, only to reveal the next morning that he lied about his lair so he could exhaust the heroes for Obliterator Bot. However, the plan to backfire when Obliterator Bot destroyed Eggman's lair instead. On the night after Tails failed to give a good impression of his invention UT to his friends, Orbot and Cubot broke into Tails' House while its owner slept and replaced UT with a remote-controlled duplicate for Eggman's scheme to split up Team Sonic, though it failed. Tails' House later became the meeting place for Team Sonic when they had enough of Sticks' new pet Buster. When Sticks refused to give up Buster, the team tried to leave when Eggman arrived at Tails' House with a gift for Buster. However, the gift transformed Buster into a volatile robot who would have destroyed Team Sonic had it not been for Sticks who got Buster under control and had him get rid of Eggman. Sticks later came to Tails' House to them a letter she had received which revealed she was nominated for an Awardy Award. When Sticks did not want to go because she was afraid of embarrassing herself, her friends convinced her to do it by helping her prepare for the associated gala. During the period where reality was caught in a time loop, Eggman (who retained awareness) came to Tails' House, after several failed attempt to seek Tails' aid to get things to normal. Arriving in good time before time would reset, Eggman convinced Tails to help him and soon broke the time loop. Later on, Orbot and Cubot came to live in Tails' House after leaving Eggman, where Tails gave them his laptop to play games on. During a dispute over it though, Orbot and Cubot discovered on the laptop that Eggman's friend Nominatus was taking over Eggman's lair and robots, and they left to warn him. Later, as all of Team Sonic was at Tails' house, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot came, having failed to stop Nominatus, who wanted the world destroyed, while chased by robots. Team Sonic thus held the robots off while Eggman, Tails, Orbot and Cubot stopped Nominatus. Due to Dr. Eggman hiding a device under Tails' House, the Rock-cyborg was formed beneath the house from the soil. Once the giant was complete, it rose up with Tails' House pierced on top of it and wandered off. Not long after, Team Sonic learned of this theft and tracked down the Rock-cyborg to reclaim Tails' House. After Tails ensured his house was intact, Team Sonic lured the Rock-cyborg back to the open lot where they destroyed it and made Tails' House fall back on its foundation. Game appearances ''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' In Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Tails' House can be seen on the World Map of Seaside Coast, right next to Tails' Workshop. However, the player cannot enter Tails' House, as opposed to the workshop. Trivia *Tails' house is the first residence belonging to Team Sonic that appeared in the Sonic Boom series. *Despite Tails' House being located in an isolated area, Tails claims he has neighbors. See also *Tails' House Category:Residences Category:Mobius Locations